Changed
by Tiffy-ChloeAnne
Summary: my story. i know it sucks and i know its short. sorry bout that. slowly adding on chapters.


Changed.

One~

I always walk around the woods at midnight. Its calming and I happen to like being alone. No one is ever in the woods and it's more fun to walk around in the woods. You never know what you might find. There aren't any bears or snakes around. Just some wild deer and birds. The sucky part was that I went too far out and now I'm lost. Great. "Ugh, this is just great. I have no clue where the hell I am." I turned around slowly to see if I could see my house, nothing. I sighed and just kept walking deeper and deeper into the woods. As I got deeper into the woods, I saw two people, one was on the ground and the other was wiping its mouth. I started backing away until I stepped on a branch, which made a noise, and the person standing up looked at me. I went to step back again when she attacked me. I didn't know what the hell was going on. She didn't do anything to me; she just tied my arms up so I couldn't get up or run. "What are you doing all the way back here?" Yep. It was a girl. I couldn't really see her since it was pitch black outside. I didn't answer the first time. "Hello? Are you going to answer my question or just sit there like a dead person?" I saw her head move over to the dead hunter. "No offence to dead boy over there." She looked back at me. "Um, yeah. Well, my parents own these woods. So I'm allowed back here. You on the other hand are trespassing." The rope around my wrists got tighter. "Yes well, let's go." With one yank of the rope, she got me to stand up. Without me even trying to get up. Weirdo. She started walking so I just walked with her, like I had a choice. After a few minutes of silence and a lot of walking, she finally said something. "So, my name is Elizabeth or Liza for short. Now you tell me your name." She was weird. It's not like I wasn't going to tell her my name after she got done talking. Duh. "I'm Chloe. Clo for short. Sometimes." "Clo? Hm. I can get used to calling you that. Might as well. I don't think Adam will let you go anyway." I looked at her. "Adam?" "Yep. Adam. The leader. He complains a lot and he's a dick. Trust me." After a few minutes, we got to this big castle like place. We walked in and heard a guy yell. "Elizabeth Winchester!"

"Oh great, I'm in trouble." Liza looked at me and pushed me down on a chair.

"Don't move and be quiet unless he asks you a question."

I just nodded and sat there. Listening to their conversation. "Why didn't you just kill her, Elizabeth?" Adam scolded my kidnapper. "Because I won't bite girls. Only boys. If I bite a girl then it's gay, but if I bite a boy, it's ok." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Liza, don't you see what you've done? We have a hostage now." "Yes, but she saw me kill a human. Did you just want me to let her go with that little memory in her head?" He growled and slapped Liza across her face making her squeak. "You're supposed to kill her!" He yelled. "I won't bite girls!" She yelled back. Yep, he was pissed alright. I was trying not to laugh at how weird he looked when he was mad. Elizabeth seemed so nice and now she's yelling also.

"You are such an idiot Elizabeth. Go! Take the girl before I do something I might regret."

"What am I supposed to do with her?" She grabbed my arm and pulled me up off the chair that I had been sitting on. "I dont care. Just get her out of my sight."

"Hurry, lets go." Elizabeth pulled me out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

We walked down a few hallways and went upstairs, and there was a long awkward silence. "You're glad I didn't kill you, right?" Elizabeth looked at me.

"Sure. But is that Adam guy always a jerk?" I looked back at her. She looked uncomfortable before nodding. "Sometimes he's nice.." She mummbled. "Well, alright then. Um, where am I anyway?" I looked around.

"You're in our coven, thing.."

"And that would be?" I asked. "Do you mean that there is more vampires here?"

"Yeah, there's a few of us actually." Liza kept walking.

"How many is 'a few'?" I asked.

"Uhm, about nine."

"Nine? Well that's not a lot." "For vampires its a lot." She added. And I guess it kind was a lot for vampires. "Oh, ok then. Is Adam the only guy here?" "No. Theres a few, oh, four to be exact.." She stated. "Four boys, and five girls. Girls rule and boys drule." I looked around more. We were quiet untill we heard a girls voice. "Liza Minelli! You're finally back!"

There was a blonde girl about Liza's height at the top of the stairs. She had blonde curly hair that went a few inches past her shoulders. I saw Liza shake her head before starting to talk. "Amelia, how many times do I have to tell you that my name is _not_ Liza Minelli?" We started walking up the steps, I stayed behind Liza. Only because I had no clue how to get out of the place, so I couldn't run. "I know that. I'm not completely stupid. So anyway, who is you're new friend Liza?" She looked from Liza, to me, then back at Liza again, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"This is …" She paused.

"Chloe." I finished. "Ok, Amelia this is Chloe, Chloe this is Amelia. She was the secong person to join Adam's coven." "If she was the second, then who was the first person to join? Other then Adam." I asked, probably sounding like a idiot like always. "Liza was." Amelia spoke up before Liza could say anything. "Adam usually treats Liza and I with more respect then the other vampires. Usually." She smiled. "Oh, ok then." I didn't really get that. After I saw Adam bitch slap Liza, I _really_ didn't get it, but whatever. "Ok, well either Chloe stays in your room or my room untill we can figure out what to do with her."

I could tell she didn't want me in her room because of Adam and his attitude right now. So, she was trying to get me into staying in Amelia's room while they got things straightened out. I wouldn't mind, but Amelia seemed annoying. She wasn't a prep, goth or emo. Amelia didn't have a title except for blonde.

"She can stay in my room, just until we get her a room. But she is not allowed to go through my stuff. If she does, then she goes straight to your room." Amelia smiled then looked at me. I looked back at her like she was crazy. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to her room, pulling me out of my train of thought. When she opened up the doors to her room, Amelia walked in but I stood in the doorway, looking around at her room. The walls were light blue and she had pictures of wolves, her and Liza, and some pictures of her and Adam up on the wall. By the look on his face, I could tell that Amelia surprised him. There was a queen bed with navy blue blankets, a vanity with a lot of hair stuff and makeup things on it. She had a lot more things in her room like small statues of wolves, books and a lot of other things. "Wow.. Nice room, Amelia." I said as I looked around. "Thanks. Ok, so don't go through any of my things, unless I ask you to get something for me." She jumped up on her bed and sat down.

"Ok." I sat down on a chair. After that I was quiet for a few minutes, until there was a knock on the door. At this time, Amelia was walking around her room looking for her iPod. When she heard the knock on the door, she looked at me then back at the door. "Come in Adam." Oh great. Does he know where I am or something? Or did was this just really weird and he just happened to have to talk to Amelia something? Adam walked into the room, he looked at Amelia, then at me, then back at Amelia and shook his head. "Amelia, you, Elizabeth and I need to talk. The girl can go in Elizabeth's room until we are done talking so you don't freak out about her being in your room while you're gone." Adam said. He was calm this time, compared to this morning when he was a huge bitch PMSing. All I knew that I was glad to be going into Liza's room because I know she wont kill me. Amelia nodded as Adam left the room. "Ok Chloe, lets go." I nodded, standing up and following Amelia out the door.

We got to Liza's room and opened her two doors and walked in. Her room was painted purple and had a lot of stuff all over the walls. There were pictures off horses, violins, Liza and what seemed to be her boyfriend, her and Amelia, then some pictures of her and Adam. There was also a group photo of what could've been everyone in Adam's coven. As I looked around, I saw a few violins everywhere and one on her bed. "Where is Liza at, Amelia?" I looked around, not seeing Liza anywhere. "Nope. Her and Adam are already in the meeting room." Amelia started walking back to the doors to leave. "Stay here, we'll be back in like thirty minutes, maybe." She smiled and left the room, shutting the door behind her. I stayed in the room, watching TV and whatever movies she had in her room. It took more then thirty minutes for them to get back. It took like a hour or so until that meeting ended. "Chloe, follow us if tou want your room." Amelia and Liza were standing behind me. By the sound of Amelia's voice, she was pleased that I was going to be living with them now. "Ok. Does that mean I'm living here now?" I stood up and turned to them. Liza smiled while Amelia gave me a hug. "Yes, Adam said you get to live here, then in a few weeks or months, we get to change you. Well, Adam gets to change you." Liza said as she handed me my room key. It was midnight blue and had a 'C' on it "Sweet. But why do I need to be changed?" I took the key from Liza and looked at it more. "Because Adam doesn't like humans. We don't know why, he just does. So until then, you still have a few more weeks –" Amelia cut her off. "Or months." She said.

"Yes, or months, untill you are changed." Liza said.

"Oh, ok. Well until then I get to live here and stay human right? And none of your vampire buddies will try and have me as their dinner?" I looked at both of them. Waiting for my answer. Amelia and Liza both nodded. "Yes." Amelia smiled, then Liza spoke up. "But, please try and stay away from Adam unless he comes to you and says something to you first. Got it?" Liza gave me this warning look. Like if I had said no, then she would probably give me this big long speech as to why I should stay away from Adam. I didnt want to take that chance. I looked over at Amelia, who was standing behind Liza making these weird gestures that were hard not to laugh at, before nodding at Liza. "Yes. I understand. So, where is my new room at anyway?" Amelia's smile got bigger as she grabbed my arm and started pulling me out of the room and half way down the hall, leaving Liza behind. "We'll show you! Trust me you're going to love it! Your room is next to Adam's. Three doors down from Liza's room and five doors down from my room. Adam wanted your room next to his so that way he knew that no one would come up here and tempt to kill you. Or actually kill you." All I did was nod. I didn't really care who's room I was next to, as long as I didn't die within the next 24 hours. I could be in a room next to Dracula and I wouldn't care as long as I didn't die that day.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go see your new room!" Liza smiled while Amelia grabbed the key to my room out of my hand and unlocked the door, opening it and pushing me into my room. Geez she was a pushy girl.

When I walked in the room, I noticed that the walls were painted midnight blue and my bedsheets were white with a separate blue blanket at the foot of my bed. There was a big walk-in closet that was empty due to the fact that I had to go shopping. There weren't very many things in there yet. There was my bed, flat screen T.V. just like I saw in Amelia and Liza's room, an acoustic guitar with my name on it, dresser with a huge mirror, empty picture frames on the wall for me to fill up, computer area, bookshelf, and there was a bathroom even in it also. I still had to fix it up and make it like my own or what I wished my room would be like. As I looked around, Amelia and Liza stepped into the room behind me. "So you like your room right?" Amelia smiled and sat down on my bed as Liza just stood there awkwardly. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah its nicer then the one back at my house."

"Good." Liza looked down at her phone and then back up at Amelia. "We have to go. Adam is looking for the both of us." She smiled and looked over at me. "Adam said for you to stay in here for now until he decides to come and get you. So, we'll see you soon, hopefully." Liza looked at Amelia then walked out of my room. Amelia jumped off my bed, walked over to me and gave me a hug. She let go and looked at me. "Try not to die!" She smiled and 'ran' out of the room after Liza. I stood in my room for a few minutes just looking around. I heard my door open and figured it was Amelia and or Liza coming in to tell me something that they had forgotten to tell me when they were in here earlier. But when I turned around I saw Adam standing in front of my door. "You like your room, right?" He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, looking at me as he spoke. He had jet black hair that almost covered his blue eyes. He was cute but a huge jerk. "Yeah I like it. But how did you know – "

"One of our girls knew you coming before any of us. She got your room ready for you. She's the one who did your name on the guitar and your key." Jerk. He cut me off.

"Oh ok. Yeah I like it. She did a nice job with everything. The room looks great its better then my old one." I sat down on my bed and looked at him and waited for him to talk again. "Ok, well I'll have one of the girls bring you up something to eat soon. Oh, and at eleven, be downstairs. If you're going to live here you have to meet everyone." He got up from the wall, turned around and left my room, closing the door behind him before I could even respond to it.


End file.
